


Fait Accompli

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Harper shouldn't want and a Nietzschean was at the top of the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fait Accompli

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fait Accompli  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Tyr Anasazi/Seamus Harper  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 680  
>  **Summary:** There are some things Harper shouldn't want and a Nietzschean was at the top of the list.  
>  **A/N:** written for arenee1999 at fandom_stocking

Harper whistled softly as he walked down the corridor to the machine shop. It was late for him be up and about but an idea had come to him just as he had begun to drift off to sleep that had brought him completely awake. And as a brilliant an idea as it was he had to get started on it right away.

He was so lost in thought he almost ran Tyr over as he rounded the corner. “Sorry, I was just...” 

Tyr reached out his hands and grabbed Harper by the shoulders to steady him. “Are you okay?” 

Harper tried to ignore the shivers that danced down his spine at Tyr’s closeness. It was all he could do not to groan in protest when Tyr quit touching him. Slowly Harper raised his head and looked at Tyr. He immediately forgot everything, he even forgot to breathe. The Nietzschean was standing in front of him shirtless, a damp towel draped around his shoulders and his long hair falling down his chest. Harper watched mesmerized as droplets of water fell from Tyr’s long, dark hair. He quickly tried to stuff his hands in his pockets to keep from reaching out and brushing the wet dreadlocks off of Tyr’s chest. 

The Nietzschean snapped his fingers in Harper’s face. “Harper!”

Harper shook his head to rid it of the thoughts he shouldn’t be having. “I’m fine. I didn’t mean to...” _Damn! Why did Tyr have to be so...._ Harper quickly shook his head again. _What in the hell was wrong with him? Since when had he found Nietzschean’s attractive?_ Although he had to admit, at least to himself, the word attractive didn’t even begin to describe how beautiful Tyr Anasazi was. Harper mentally slapped himself. But that was beside the point. For as long as Harper could remember he had hated Nietzscheans. As a matter of fact he had thought the only good Nietzschean was a dead one. But here he was panting after one of them. Just because the man happened to have skin the color of melted caramel, eyes like dark chocolate and hair so long he wanted to wrap it around his... Harper groaned out loud. He had to get a grip on himself. Harper quickly suppressed a giggle at the thought. He would much rather get a grip on Tyr.

As he stared down at Harper, a secret smile began to curve Tyr’s lips. He would have to be blind not to see what was written plainly on Harper’s face. “Try not to run anyone else over.” Tyr reached out and playfully ruffled Harper’s hair and quickly turned away before he could see the longing look on his own face. If the look on the engineer’s face was anything to go by he knew that Harper already belonged to him. Harper just needed a little more time to accept it. Without another word Tyr turned and walked down the corridor.

Unable to stop himself Harper glanced back over his shoulder to see Tyr’s hair swinging gently down his back, caressing the smooth skin with each step he took. 

It took all of his will power to keep from running after Tyr and begging for the privilege of loving the Nietzschean. For a brief moment Harper allowed himself the luxury of fantasizing about Tyr’s reaction. But he quickly shook his head as a sigh, one full of longing for things he should know better than to want echoed throughout the corridor. _Why did this have to happen to him? Especially now and with this Nietzschean?_  
He didn’t expect any answers. There were none to be had. Maybe a few hours working on his new project will get his mind off of the Nietzschean he couldn’t have. With one last lingering look in the direction Tyr had taken, and another deep sigh Harper shook his head and continued on his way. Now he would just have to rid himself of the thoughts of Tyr by drowning them in his work. Or at least he hoped that would be the case.


End file.
